Subterfuge Talk and Nobyl
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Shadowstar Slipstream Megatron enters the repair bay yet again. It appears the Emperor has been restored to the pinnacle of health, thanks to Robustus. It's not like Megatron to actually thank the Medic for doing what Megatron figures he's supposed to do - his job. Instead, Megatron runs into the fresh recruit from the Academy. Megatron turns his head and optics to her and rasps, "Ah, Shadowstar. Where is the report I ordered?" Shadowstar blinks a bit while her back is still to the emperor. Report? Oh dear...she doesn't remember being order to turn in any reports. Not a good way to start a day. She finally turns toward him, standing tall and proud. "To what report are you referring, my lord?" Megatron leans forward, "The report I asked regarding any specialties, Shadowstar. Or do your memory chips fail you?" Megatron is, of course, referring to when he last saw Shadowstar here in this very repair bay. Shadowstar ahs. "Of course. Aerial recon and of course combat, my lord, as well as energon retrieval." She meets her emperor's gaze even as he questions the quality of her memory chips. Megatron stands back upright. He sees a fairly standard seeker he can use as another part of his Decepticon army. "I see." Megatron rasps, coming to grasps with Shadowstar's usefulness to him. Megatron determines he could always use more guns to fight for his cause. Shadowstar holds her hands behind her back and smirks lightly. "I hope to obtain some stealth abilities soon enough, my lord, as a blazing gun is useful, but a good saboteur is even more so." Megatron seems to listen to what Shadowstar has to say, keeping his facial features stoic. "Subterfuge is an essential part of all warfare, Shadowstar." Megatron casts an optic on her, as if watching her every move. "So long as it is properly executed for ME." Megatron places emphasis on FOR HIM.. as he's likely had attempted spy attempts against him in the past. Shadowstar nods, still smirking lightly. "Is there anyone else that deserves to have spies working for him?" she asks. Megatron thinks she would be surprised at the amount of subterfuge that has taken place in the past. The spies, the drama, the rooting out, the interrogation, and finally the destroying. Megatron responds sharply, rasping. "No. I will have all the information to destroy the Autobots and rule Cybertron once and for all." Slipstream moves into the med bay, surprised to see her Emperor here and no sign of the medics. She glances at the other femme, offering a little nod then kneeling before Megatron. "My Lord, the workers at the planetoid send their deep gratitude for sending Robustus and I to tend to their medical needs and were quite happy to load up the shuttle we came in with their harvest of energon cubes." Shadowstar nods to that, standing taller, smiling a bit evilly. "As it should be, my lord. And I assure you I will do everything I can to see that it becomes so." She looks over as Slipstream comes in, and offers a slight nod in return. Megatron rasps, "Rise, Slipstream." Megatron looks on with a scowl. "Has the shuttle already been offloaded?" It appears the Emperor wishes a personal examination of Slipstream's return of Energon cubes. Megatron then turns his optics back to Shadowstar, "For now, continue focus on the Autobot Nobyl. I will take great pleasure in tearing out his spark and feeding it to that fool Optimus Prime." Megatron clenches his fist, obviously holding a grudge. Slipstream rises at Megatron's beckoning, "Yes my Lord, both Robustus and I personally saw to it that it got all offloaded and stored away." she then reaches into her subspace to produce a data pad, offering it to him, "The report of the energon haul and it's qualities, my Lord. I made sure that the finest of it was taken to your quarters for your personal stash." she smiles at this part, "I do hope that wasn't too presumptive of me, my Lord." Shadowstar gives Slipstream a bit of a scowl as she hears the report. She must make a note to apply for such missions in order to gain more favor with her emperor. The scowl doesn't last long though before she nods to Megatron. "I will study everything we have on him, my lord, and deliver him to you myself, so that you may rip his spark from his chest." Megatron immediately snags the report and reads over it. He appears silent for a few clicks, calculating his net gain. Lucky for Slipstream, the Decepticons got the better end of the deal which offset the cost. Megatron also thinks that better be some damn good Energon. "Very well." Megatron rasps, after seeing the report is in good order. "Slipstream, begin work immediately with Shadowstar in determining the Autobot named Nobyl's weakness." Megatron orders, indicating what Slipstream should be doing next. Without looking up from the data pad, Megatron addresses Shadowstar. "I am expecting your results. Do not fail me, Shadowstar." Megatron is thinking either Shadowstar is biting off more then she can chew, or she had some REALLY good Academy instructors. He'll see, in time. Slipstream looks at Shadowstar just as that scowl appears. She keeps her reaction low key, waiting for Megatron to look over the data pad and be pleased by how much energon was produced by the loyal laborer Decepticons on the planetoid. Sure they took a small cut for themselves, they did work very hard for long periods of time with few breaks. She cocks her head slightly to the order, "I will do so my Lord." she looks to Shadowstar, "I am sure we will both do our best to learn all we can." she notes. Shadowstar vents very slightly at being paired with the other femme, but she nods at her emperor's instructions. "I will not fail, my lord." she says, sounding pretty sure of herself. She then looks at Slipstream, arms crossed over her chest, still with a bit of a dark look, obviously not pleased about being told to work with the other femme. Slipstream gestures to Shadowstar, "I haven't been back long, but I read up on the news reports on the crash of this Nobyl. Perhaps we should start with the stasis pod he crashed in, see if we can get some hints as to who he really is and what he is capable of hm?" her tone is pleasant, but oh there is a slight undertone of distrust there. Femme seekers can get off on the wrong foot at times. Megatron takes the data pad with him as he walks out of the repair bay, pressing a few buttons on it to look at it some more. Shadowstar nods, still smirking lightly. "Is there anyone else that deserves to have spies working for him?" she asks. Megatron thinks she would be surprised at the amount of subterfuge that has taken place in the past. The spies, the drama, the rooting out, the interrogation, and finally the destroying. Megatron responds sharply, rasping. "No. I will have all the information to destroy the Autobots and rule Cyberton once and for all." Slipstream moves into the med bay, surprised to see her Emperor here and no sign of the medics. She glances at the other femme, offering a little nod then kneeling before Megatron. "My Lord, the workers at the planetoid send their deep gratitude for sending Robustus and I to tend to their medical needs and were quite happy to load up the shuttle we came in with their harvest of energon cubes." Shadowstar nods to that, standing taller, smiling a bit evilly. "As it should be, my lord. And I assure you I will do everything I can to see that it becomes so." She looks over as Slipstream comes in, and offers a slight nod in return. Megatron rasps, "Rise, Slipstream." Megatron looks on with a scowl. "Has the shuttle already been offloaded?" It appears the Emporer wishes a personal examination of Slipstream's return of Energon cubes. " Megatron then turns his optics back to Shadowstar, "For now, continue focus on the Autobot Nobyl. I will take great pleasure in tearing out his spark and feeding it to that fool Optimus Prime." Megatron clutches his fist, obviously holding a grudge. Slipstream rises at Megatron's beckoning, "Yes my Lord, both Robustus and I personally saw to it that it got all offloaded and stored away." she then reaches into her subspace to produce a data pad, offering it to him, "The report of the energon haul and it's qualities, my Lord. I made sure that the finest of it was taken to your quarters for your personal stash." she smiles at this part, "I do hope that wasn't too presumptive of me, my Lord." Shadowstar gives Slipstream a bit of a scowl as she hears the report. She must make a note to apply for such missions in order to gain more favor with her emperor. The scowl doesn't last long though before she nods to Megatron. "I will study everything we have on him, my lord, and deliver him to you myself, so that you may rip his spark from his chest." Megatron immediately snags the report and reads over it. He appears silent for a few clicks, calculating his net gain. Lucky for Slipstream, the Decepticons got the better end of the deal which offset the cost. Megatron also thinks that better be some damn good Energon. "Very well." Megatron rasps, after seeing the report is in good order. "Slipstream, begin work immediately with Shadowstar in determining the Autobot named Nobyl's weakness." Megatron orders, indicating what Slipstream should be doing next. Without looking up from the datapad, Megatron addresses Shadowstar. "I am expecting your results. Do not fail me, Shadowstar." Megatron is thinking either Shadowstar is biting off more then she can chew, or she had some REALLY good Academy instructors. He'll see, in time. Slipstream looks at Shadowstar just as that scowl appears. She keeps her reaction low key, waiting for Megatron to look over the data pad and be pleased by how much energon was produced by the loyal laborer Decepticons on the planetoid. Sure they took a small cut for themselves, they did work very hard for long periods of time with few breaks. She cocks her head slightly to the order, "I will do so my Lord." she looks to Shadowstar, "I am sure we will both do our best to learn all we can." she notes. Shadowstar vents very slightly at being paired with the other femme, but she nods at her emperor's instructions. "I will not fail, my lord." she says, sounding pretty sure of herself. She then looks at Slipstream, arms crossed over her chest, still with a bit of a dark look, obviously not pleased about being told to work with the other femme. Slipstream gestures to Shadowstar, "I haven't been back long, but I read up on the news reports on the crash of this Nobyl. Perhaps we should start with the stasis pod he crashed in, see if we can get some hints as to who he really is and what he is capable of hm?" her tone is pleasant, but oh there is a slight undertone of distrust there. Femme seekers can get off on the wrong foot at times. Megatron takes the datapad with him as he walks out of the repair bay, pressing a few buttons on it to look at it some more. Shadowstar hmms, then nods to that. "Is it still at the crash site, or did they move it? I have been reading through news reports of all kinds all day, but not necessarily involving Nobyl." Slipstream smiles to that, "To be honest sounded like its still there. Trust the Autobots to care more about their precious hero than the object that brought him back to them hm?" she gestures to follow her out, "Ah which reports are those? The ones about Doctor Fumik Tzu? Or perhaps the ones about the creatures that were eating lone nuetrals?" Shadowstar huffs softly. "I was instructed to read all available news reports, to stay current on events unfolding around Cybertron. I have been reading about things that I suspect have been done for a while, such as the tron games, and the creatures you spoke of, as well as some infestation of some kind." She seems a bit frazzled for a moment by all the information, but quickly composes herself. "I have not made it to the most current reports yet." Slipstream nods slightly to that, "You are straight from the Academy aren't you?" she asks, her tone curious but guarded. "I was like you when I first got here, trying to catch up on the current goings on, finding out who I reported to directly, the whole Chain of Command structure. It can be a swirl of information so vast it threatens to overwhelm your neural net." her lips quirk up into the slightest of smiles, "But you will thank yourself later. Now then, lets get over to that crash site and get some video of it. Maybe there's some writing on it that Shockwave or Soundwave can interpret if its an older style pod. We can certainly search it for any possible data chips as well." Shadowstar vents softly and crosses her arms at the mention of her being fresh from the academy, but doesn't comment on it. "I am sure I will, but it seems like such a hassle at the moment." she says, then nods at the suggestion. Shockwave and Soundwave?" she says as she moves toward the wind tunnel. Slipstream smirks a bit to that comment as she makes her way to the wind shaft, "I suppose we don't quite share that same viewpoint on reports. But I learned much from reading them, including the observations of every currently serving Autobot. To know one's enemy is a very powerful tool." she notes, then a nod, "Mm hmm, very smart mechs. Scientists both. But then so is Starscream when he isn't commanding us Air Troops about." Shadowstar nods as she listens, supposing it isn't bad to take advice when it is offered. "All the same, I'd rather be out on missions rather than reading news reports." she says as she transforms and heads out of the base. Shadowstar leaps into the air, and quickly shifts from her slender, agile robot form to her sleek, fast jet fighter form. Slipstream hmms softly to that comment, then transforms herself. "Well without reading reports one wouldn't know where the pod landed and you'd have to search the entire planet for it." she remarks, "Wasting that much energy on a mission would not please our Lord." Shadowstar laughs softly at that. "Of course. I only said I'd rather be on missions. I will read most everything I can get my hands on and my processes around." Slipstream smirks internally as she leads the way to the site. "Good to hear it, Shadowstar." Shadowstar follows after Slipstream to the crash site, despite the fact that she isn't really happy about having to follow anyone other than Megatron. But, she will tolerate it for as long as she must. Slipstream transforms as she reaches the site, hovering over it in the air to scan the area for possible Autobots or other onlookers then signals to land as she lowers down. "Let's be quick about it, we don't need to let the Autobots know we are looking into their precious hero." she notes, taking out a spare data pad and clicking on the record function so the entire surface of the pod can be recorded for the scientists to look over. Shadowstar transforms and lands as well when the okay signal is given, then she chuckles lightly. "They would be fools to think we are not." she says, keeping her eyes on the land around them as Slipstream records the pod. Slipstream makes sure to get close ups of the writing, the interior of the vessel. Then she switches the pad over to a scan function so it takes readings of the pod for the scientists to look over as well. She studies them for any sign of data chips or something else that could be read over later. "They were fools to just leave it here in the first place." Shadowstar hmms. "Well...since they did...shouldn't we simply take it back to base? Recordings are fine, but an actual specimen is always better." she says, running a hand over the pod. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nobyl TP